In many areas of the world, large umbrellas are used in conjunction with tables for the purpose of providing shade while dining or drinking outdoors. Heat and/or insects often reduce significantly an individual's capacity to enjoy outdoor leisure activities.
Various items have been employed in the past in conjunction with outdoor patio activities. In particular, electric fans have been used as a source of air for those sitting outside. Electric fans commonly use an electric motor with fan blades attached to the shaft of the rotor of the motor such that the electric motor is positioned central to the fan blades. Unfortunately, when the fan blades are used outside, they do not provide a great deal of protection from the sun.
In the past, various table umbrellas have employed a variety of fan blade constructions. However, it is desirable to provide such a table umbrella apparatus at a moderate cost. As such, a need has developed for providing a table umbrella apparatus which can be manufactured inexpensively while still providing a downdraft of air to persons sitting below the table umbrella.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus in which the umbrella can be used in conjunction with a fan to provide a breeze and shade to those sitting at the table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table umbrella apparatus in which the flow of air can be directed, as desired, to the person sitting below the table umbrella.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus in which the motor can be reversed so as to provide heated air to those sitting at the table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus which can provide an evaporative cooling effect to those sitting below the table umbrella.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus which can transmit and/or deliver sound for the use and enjoyment of persons sitting below the table umbrella apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus which can dispense a liquid to those sitting at the table.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus which is easy to assemble, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.